What Was Not And Should Have Been
by ALonesomeAuthor
Summary: Castiel shook his head, in angry disbelief at what Dean had had the gall to do this time. Well he would do something about this. He could and would put up with a lot from the younger man but this wasn't something that Castiel could just let go. A drabble of what I think Cas would have done when he found out that Dean took on The Mark of Cain. Warning: Spanking. Oneshot. Not Slash.


**A/N: This is a little scene that I think could have happened and wish that had, when Castiel found out that Dean had taken on the Mark of Cain.**

 **Warning:** **This story contains spanking of a grown man by a brotherly figure. If you don't enjoy stories like this then please read one that is more suited to you. There are plenty of stories out there folks just waiting to be read, if you don't care for mine.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Supernatural or it's characters. I'm simply borrowing them and will return them when I am finished.**

* * *

What Was Not And Should Have Been

* * *

 _"You sure you're alright?"_

 _"Yes. Are you? There's something different about you."_

 _Dean's eyes flicked over to Sam for a moment before he looked back to Castiel._

 _"I'm fine." said Dean, as he patted Castiel on the shoulder._

 _Castiel grabbed Dean's wrist and pushed up the man's sleeve. The angel's eyes widened at what he saw. He glared at Dean for a moment, while Dean tried to look nonchalant._

 _"What have you done?" growled Castiel._

 _"It's a means to an end." snapped Dean as he jerked his arm free._

 _"Dammit Dean."_

Castiel shook his head, in angry disbelief at what Dean had had the gall to do this time. Well he would do something about this. He could and would put up with a lot from the younger man but this wasn't something that Castiel could just let go. Casting a scathing glare at the older Winchester, he reached out and grabbed Dean's arm and began to pull him back towards the motel.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cas. What the hell man?" Dean demanded as he tried to pull out of the angel's death grip

"You and I need to have a discussion Dean." said Castiel, with a slight growl. "Sam, please wait out here or perhaps get a coffee, we shouldn't be long."

Sam looked like he was about to argue when Castiel gave him a look that clearly said _"Unless you'd like the same, then I suggest you do as I said."_

"Uh...Right...I'll be back later..." said Sam hurriedly as he walked off in search of a coffee stand leaving Dean standing in the angel's very pissed off presence.

"C'mon Dean." said Castiel simply, as he opened the motel room and pushed Dean inside.

"Cas, you don't have to do this." began Dean, trying to placate the angel.

"Clearly I do, if thought that this was even remotely a good idea." said Castiel, as he sat down on the bed and pulled Dean over his lap.

"Dammit Cas! I'm way to old for this!"

"You said the exact same thing the first time I spanked you. And as I told you then, whether or not you are too old in the human terms or not, I am far older than you and you still are in need of correction and guidance. You have just made that abundantly clear to me." said Castiel as he pulled Dean's pants down to his knees.

"It's the only way to kill Abaddon!" said Dean, as he struggled to push himself off the angel's lap.

"Dean Winchester! You will stop your useless fighting against me now! You may be stronger now that you have the Mark of Cain, but you are still weaker than me. So unless you wish to have an even longer discussion with me than you already are about to get, I suggest you stop." reprimanded Castiel.

Either Dean had gone temporarily deaf or he just ignored what Cas had said, for he started to kick and struggle in earnest. Castiel quickly put a stop to that by locking Dean's kicking legs between his own and gripped both of Dean's wrists in his hand and pinned them to his back.

"Dammit Cas! Let me go, you son of a bitch! This has got to be a joke!"

"No Dean, I will not let you go, I am not a son of a bitch, and this is not a joke. Now I will give you another chance to stop fighting me and take it like the man you think you are."

"Screw you Cas!" shouted Dean, as he tried to pull his arms free.

Castiel sighed and brought his hand down hard against the upturned rear in front of him. Dean squirmed and kicked as much as he could but Cas had made movement something of a challenge.

"Cas, I swear if you don't let me up I'll-"

"Do nothing." interrupted Castiel. "This is going to happen Dean." he said as he fell into a steady rhythm.

Cas brought his hand down again and again and Dean had to bite down on his lip to stop the gasp that tried to escape his mouth. Either the long length of time that had gone by since the last time this had happened to him made him forget just how much this actually hurt, or Cas was swinging a hell of a lot harder than he used to. Dean was beginning to think that it was a combination of the two. Castiel kept at it several minutes, alternating between left and right, making sure to keep up a good uncomfortable sting in Dean's backside.

After a particularly harsh smack Dean bit down on his lip so hard that he tasted blood. It proved to be a good distraction against the pain in his rear, Dean found, as he rolled the ragged skin between his teeth. He heard Cas sigh, before pausing for a moment. Just long enough to pull Dean's bloody lip from his teeth and reprimand him sternly.

"Stop biting your lip Dean."

"Bite me." growled Dean, as he fought to get up, successfully managing to kick Castiel.

"I'd rather not. Now unless you want this to be worse than you're already going to get , I suggest you stop fight me." said Castiel.

Dean growled in his throat and struggled even harder. Castiel sighed and caught both of Dean's wrists in one his hands and pinned them to Dean's back and with his other he undid his belt. Castiel doubled up and brought it down with a hard smack. Dean sucked his breath in sharply before letting out a small cry. All the fight went out of Dean and he fell limp over Castiel's lap, squeezing his eyes shut tight to keep the tears that had sprang to his eyes from falling. Castiel took this golden opportunity to begin his lecture.

"I'm disappointed in you Dean. We're supposed to be your friends! Even if you knew that we wouldn't agree with your actions you could have at least told us!" admonished the angel, as he brought the belt down several more times. "What do you think you just put Sam through? Did you think about that?"

"B-B-But it's the only way to kill Abbadon!" cried Dean, his voice shaking from tears that had begun to fall steadily down his face.

"I don't care! That's an excuse! The Mark of Cain might not have been the only solution but you didn't even give us the chance to look for another option before you ran off and agreed to take on The Mark! Don't you see how that would hurt Sam? How that would hurt me?" demanded Castiel, as he laid down six harsh licks.

Apparently Dean hadn't though of that because he suddenly gasped and burst into sobs. Ending Dean's punishment immediately, Cas pulled him up and fixed the man's clothing.

"I-I'm s-s-sorry Cas! I-I d-didn't think about t-that!"

"Shh, it's over now." said Castiel, throwing an arm around the man's shoulders.

After a few moments, Dean was able to get his sobs under control and Castiel suddenly asked.

"Dean?"

"Hmm?"

"How did you even find Cain?"

Dean suddenly looked uneasy and whispered,

"I-I didn't exactly..."

"Dean." Castiel said warningly.

"I-I was w-with Crowley when I, you know..." whispered Dean. He watched as Castiel's face darkened and he quickly started spewing out apologies. Castiel held up a hand to stop him and Dean fell silent before asking in a quiet voice. "...A-Are you going to s-s-spank me again?"

Castiel couldn't stand the completely dejected look on Dean's face and he pulled Dean's head down to rest on his shoulder.

"No, Dean, I'm not. I should, but I'm not. But if I ever find that you've been sneaking behind my and Sam's backs again to do something like this again then I won't hesitate to spank you again and that spanking will make this one seem like a few love taps. Do you understand me?"

Dean quickly nodded his head and started fiddling with hem of his sleeve, wiping his eyes again to clear up any of the remaining tears, got to his feet. Castiel nodded and stood also and said.

"It's about time that you head back, Sam will be wondering if I've killed you."

"Nah, he know's better." replied Dean, as he went to open the door.

"Dean?"

Dean turned to face the former Angel of the Lord.

"Just remember what said." warned Castiel

"No worries, I won't." said Dean, as he walked out the motel.

 _"You'd best Dean Winchester. I'm not losing you too."_

* * *

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed, this mediocre, poorly written little drabble.**


End file.
